


Not Just A Hookup

by Quartie (WildeAbrams)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeAbrams/pseuds/Quartie
Summary: Glee: Not Just a Hookup (Quartie)By Wilde AbramsPairings: Quartie, Tike, Finchel (mentions of past Tartie and Fuinn and a possible Quam)Rating: M for descriptions of nudity and explicit sexAuthor's Notes: AU Season 2. A sort of ‘what if…?’  Quinn and Artie seek comfort with each other when their exes rub their new relationships in their faces. This story was loosely inspired by Pursuit of Happiness by Ipickquinn (on LiveJournal), and is in no way connected to my other works other than the childhood friendship between Quinn and Artie described in Quartie Headcanon. You may want to read that first for some of this to make more sense, but it's not required.I have other stories. If this gets good reviews I will start posting them here.





	Not Just A Hookup

Glee: Not Just a Hookup (Quartie)  
By Wilde Abrams  
Pairings: Quartie, Tike, Finchel (mentions of past Tartie and Fuinn and a possible Quam)  
Rating: M for descriptions of nudity and explicit sex  
Author's Notes: AU Season 2. A sort of ‘what if…?’ Quinn and Artie seek comfort with each other when their exes rub their new relationships in their faces. This story was loosely inspired by Pursuit of Happiness by Ipickquinn (on LiveJournal), and is in no way connected to my other works other than the childhood friendship between Quinn and Artie described in Quartie Headcanon. You may want to read that first for some of this to make more sense, but it's not required.

# # # # #

Quinn Fabray sat in the choir room the first week of her junior year trying desperately to ignore Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry flirting in the front row as they practiced their latest ballad for the club. This was going to be a long year!

A year ago, Finn had been Quinn's boyfriend of three months. She'd been head Cheerio, President of the Celibacy Club, and dating the Quarterback of the football team. She'd had it all, but she'd lost it all thanks to a drunken hookup with Finn's friend Puck, who said he'd use a condom and keep quiet about it. By the time she realized that he hadn't used one after all, it was too late. She'd put it out of her mind and decided to ignore the fact that it had ever happened. If he did ever decide to blab, it would be her word against his. No one would take the word of a Lima Loser over that of the Queen Bee and Captain of the Cheerios.

But God had other plans. A few weeks later she'd missed her period, and had her worst fears confirmed by the home pregnancy test strip turning pink. Quinn was devastated, and so afraid of losing Finn that she hatched a plan to convince him that the baby was his, and salvage at least part of her reputation. She'd never actually had sex with Finn, preferring to tease rather than please her boyfriend. Sex education was really lax in Lima, and she managed to convince him that he'd impregnated her when he'd ejaculated in the hot tub they were making out in.

A couple weeks later, Finn got it into his head that their parents needed to know what was going on and spilled the beans. That her parents hadn't taken it well was the understatement of the millennium. They had kicked her out of the house, and she'd been forced to move in with Finn and his mom. Things had been going pretty well otherwise, all things considered, until Puck decided to blab to Mercedes, who told most of the rest of Glee Club. Then Rachel who had a thing for Finn, somehow figured out the truth on her own, and told him. Soon the whole school knew, and she was kicked off the Cheerios. Once he got over the shock of it all, Finn hadn't wasted any time moving in on and pursuing Rachel, but to everyone's surprise she'd started seeing Jesse St. James a transfer student from Carmel High. However, it turned out that he'd been sent to spy on them, and when he'd humiliated her and transferred back, she'd gotten together with Finn and fine two of them had been together ever since.

Quinn had her baby and had given her up for adoption and focused all of her time and energy losing the baby weight, getting back into shape, and trying to repair broken relationships. Puck had given up on any illusions of being with her once the adoption papers had been signed, not that she would have been with him anyway after he made it clear that he had no intention of stopping hooking up with every hot girl in school unless she put out for him regularly, something she had no intention of doing. Her parents had gotten divorced when it came out that her father was a hypocrite because he'd been having an affair, but Quinn had moved back in with her mother and managed to begin repairing that parental relationship at least.

Quinn glanced at Finn and Rachel who were once again making a spectacle of their relationship. She averted her eyes, trying to put the image out of her head. Everyone else in the room seemed to remain oblivious to how they were acting and how it was affecting her. No one else understood how she felt!

Well that wasn't completely true. Quinn glanced down to the first row where another figure sat. Her childhood friend Artie Abrams glanced across the room where his own ex girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang was flirting with her new boyfriend Mike Chang, similarly oblivious to how it was affecting her ex. His entire body seemed to be in despair. Subconsciously Quinn reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder in support.

# # # # #

Quinn sat down on a couch at the New Directions Sectionals Victory Party once again trying to ignore Finn and Rachel who were making out a couple couches over. It had been almost three months and the two of them had shown no signs of stopping their obnoxious behavior. Her eyes were drawn to Artie who was fidgeting in his chair trying not to look at Tina and Mike who were also making out in a love seat on the other side of the room. Tina was laying on top of him groping his pecs. Quinn just shook her head. How could Tina be so insensitive?

Quinn tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the new guy in Glee Club, Sam. He was cute, and at first she'd thought that he was sweet, but ever since they'd sung their duet together a few weeks before she'd begun getting a creepy vibe from him. Literally the second time that they were alone together, he'd tried to kiss her. It was pretty obvious that he wanted in her pantries. He'd heard about her baby and no doubt thought that she'd be easy. But she had no intention of being with him.

When she saw Mike take Tina by the hand and lead her upstairs towards the bedrooms she heard Artie audibly gasp. She took one more look at Finn and Rachel before rising to her feet, abandoning her half finished drink, and striding over towards Artie.

She tapped him on the shoulder, bent over sad whispered in his ear, “Do you want to get out of here!”

After a quick glance at the loveseat Tina and Mike had abandoned only moments before he nodded and said, “Yeah.”

Quinn wheeled him out or the room and grabbed their coats and bags, ignoring the look Sam was giving her.

She wheeled him out of the house, and for once Artie was more than willing to let someone else push his chair. Generally he reserved that privilege for Tina alone.

Artie was mentally elsewhere. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Mike and Tina, and what they were no doubt doing at that very moment. The thought turned his stomach. Before he knew it they were outside next to her car.

Quinn open the passenger side door and parked his wheelchair next to it. When she asked if he needed any help, he nodded and she helped him out of the chair and into her car. While he fastened his seatbelt she collapsed his chair and stowed it in the back of her car, before taking her own spot in the driver's seat.

She turned over to ignition and they drove off in silence. After a few moments he asked where they were going.

“I thought we'd go to my house, if that's okay,” she told him. “My Mom's out of town visiting family for several days, and we have a ground floor bathroom and guest bathroom that you can crash in. I assume you told your parents that you'd be sleeping over at Finn's so you could safely drink, and not have to have them stay up waiting for you?”

“Yeah,” he said, “something like that.”

Artie was glad she wasn't just taking him home. He didn't feel like answering the question that his parents would no doubt have if he returned home earlier than expected.

She smiled, and continued driving the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived at her house she helped him out of the car and back into his chair before tossed both of their bags onto his lap and wheeled him into her house spacious. She gave him the tour of the main floor before wheeling him into the aforementioned guest room.

She surprised him by tossing BOTH of their bags on the floor and sitting on the bed. He hadn't expected that. He figured that there would be a little small talk before she excused herself to go upstairs and the two of them would crash until morning. He really wasn't sure what to expect now.

“It sucks having your ex rub their new relationship in your face,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said, still not feeling like talking about it. But it was nice having someone else who understood how he felt.

She began rubbing her lower back. “I think my back is a little sore from overdoing the choreography today,” she told him. “I could use a good soak in the hot tub…. care to join me?”

“Actually,” he answered her sheepishly, “I don't have a suit. Sorry.”

That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

“Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you,” she told him deadpan.

He gave her a confused look. What was she getting at?

When she realized that she needed to connect the dots for him, she changed tactics. He really was new to this. Maybe she'd misunderstood what she'd heard.

“Please Artie,” she pleaded, in her most adorably seductive expression. “Hot tubs are no fun if you're alone. You can get in first and we'll keep the jets running. I won't peek, I promise….”

“I don't know,” he told her.

“Please,” she pleaded again. But she didn't need to. He'd already decided to give in.

“Okay,” he relented

“Thank you Artie,” she told him kissing him quickly on the cheek.

He grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a tee shirt to sleep in out of his bag before she lead him to the room containing the hot tub. He watched as she began adjusting the settings of the tub and checking the temperature, making sure that it was right before turning on the jets and leaving him with some privacy to disrobe and get in.

When she had closed the door he began removing his clothing, moved out of his chair, and slowly slid into the tub. He'd never been in a hot tub before, and it was hotter than he was expecting. As he was getting used to the temperature, his mind briefly wondered if this was where the “pregnant via hot tub” incident had occurred. He shoved that thought aside and reminded himself that very soon he'd be sharing a hot tub with a very gorgeous Quinn Fabray in a bathing suit. Very likely a bikini. His dick began to stiffen at the very thought of it.

He wondered if it would be skimpy and if there was any possibility of a nipple slip. He'd noticed that her breasts had grown considerably since being pregnant, and although she had given her daughter up for adoption months ago, they still hadn't completely returned to their previous size, not that she'd ever been small. He didn't go out of his way to notice these things, but it was hard not to when his normal height in the chair left his head at his female classmates chest level. He began to get rock hard thinking of her giant breasts falling out of a skimpy bikini top.

Moments later he heard the door open slightly and Quinn hollered in, “Are you ready for me?”

As ready as I'm ever going to be, he thought, willing his embarrassing erection to subside.

“Yeah,” he finally said, forcing himself to look in the opposite direction that he knew that she would approach from.

He heard the door open all the way, and heard her footsteps as she approached the hot tub. He forced himself to not look in her direction until he could feel the water displacement of her entering the tub.

Quinn thought that his attempt to give her privacy was cute, if a bit misplaced.

“You can look now,” she told him with a feminine giggle, that she displayed so infrequently.

He slowly turned his head and suddenly involuntarily jerked, splashing water on both of them when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bikini like he was expecting. She wasn't wearing a swimsuit at all!

“Quinn!” He shouted in surprise.

“What's wrong, Artie,” she asked him playfully, “They are just breasts!”

He slowly turned his head again and saw Quinn was sitting on the seat along the edge of the tub, her arms spread and resting on the edge of the tub. Her impressive breasts bobbed just below the surface of the water. Her legs were spread and she made no effort to hide her completely shaven body that was only partially obscured by the bubbles.

He felt his face warm up and knew that it was turning red. It wasn't from the temperature of the water.

She giggled again at the sight of his tomato red face. “I'm sorry. I thought that it was only fair that if you didn't have a suit to forgo wearing one as well. After being pregnant, a woman tends to lose some of her modesty. After several hours of shoving a baby out of my vagina in a room full of mostly relative strangers, this is nothing.”

He turned his face away, his embarrassment continuing to show in his now beat red face.

“I'm sorry, Artie,” she said, “I was hoping to make you feel more comfortable being naked yourself, not embarrass you. If you want, I'll put a suit on.” She moved to get out of the tub.

“No,” he said. “Wait. I appreciate the thought, it's just that I've never …”

She turned back to face him. “Artie,” she asked him, “in case you forgot, we used to skinny dip when we were kids -”

“-We were like seven,” he reminded her, “and neither of us had gone through puberty yet.”

“True enough,” she conceded, “but you and Tina never….?”

“No,” he told her in shame. “She never wanted to do more than kiss. At first I thought that it was just because she was shy or conservative, but after tonight's display, I have no choice but to believe that she's just like every other girl, and just disgusted at the idea of being with a cripple, like me.”

“Screw Tina!” Quinn shouted in anger. “You're not a cripple! I hate that word! You have a disability, but it doesn't make you any less of a person, and anyone who thinks otherwise can go to hell!”

Wow, he thought, she was really upset about it!

“Does that include Brittany?” He asked. “She tried to help me get over Tina and offered to take my virginity during out duets assignment. But she kept calling me that, and talking about all of the things that didn't work with me and made me feel deeply emasculated! I couldn't go through with it…”

Quinn moved closer to Artie, took his hands in both of hers, and looked him in the eye, “Yes, Artie,” she told him. “That includes Brittany, Santana, Puck, and anyone else who looks down on you because of your disability. I'm sorry that people call you that. And I'm sorry that I haven't been a better friend to you this last year.”

“You were fine,” he told her, surprised by her apparent remorse over something that she hadn't even done. “You were never mean to me, or helped the bullies, and what you did while I was singing Dream A Little Dream of Me meant a lot to me. You were going through a lot yourself, and reaching out to me like that …”

“That was nothing,” she told him. “My childhood best friend was really hurting and his girlfriend and everyone else was completely oblivious! My own problems were secondary. And while I was never mean to you, I wish that I had done more to discourage the bullies.”

“It's okay, Quinn,” Artie told her. “What matters is now, and right now you're helping me a lot. You're a good friend!”

Friend? She thought. Was he that dense?

“I just wish girls could see past those things, and actually want to be with me,” he finished.

Clearly he was, she thought, or else deep down his self esteem was lower than she thought. Could his bravado really be just for show? She was obviously going to have to be more direct.

“I know someone who sees past those things, and would be with you if you were interested,” she offered.

“Really!?” He asked, surprised. “Who?”

“Me, silly,” she informed her with a flirty grin.

“You?” He asked in disbelief. “You want to be with me?”

“Why are you so surprised?” She asked. “We are sitting here naked in a hot tub together. I think that I've made my interest pretty obvious.”

“But,” he answered, still confused, “I thought that I was in the friend zone. Everyone knows it's next to impossible to escape the friend zone.”

“Look Artie,” she answered, looking him in the eye, “you're not in the friend zone.

“I'm going to be completely honest with you here. I've been watching you for the last couple months. Well really for a while before that. You're cute. You're sweet! And you've always supported me, just like when we were kids! You're the only one who knows how I feel having my ex rub his new relationship in my face.

“For a long time I held out hope that Finn and Rachel would break up and Finn would take me back. But I can see that's not going to happen. Those two are deeply in love, and I don't see that changing. I suspect Finn will follow Rachel to New York in two years, whether he has his own plans there or not.

She reach out and took his hand, squeezing it gently, before continuing.

“And I know you're not going to like this, but you have to hear it. In the two years I've known Mike Chang, he's always been very selective of whom he dates, and while I've been to numerous parties with him, I've never seen him take a girl to bed before.” Artie winced at that. “It was wrong of Tina to cheat on you with him, and even more wrong to blame you for her actions.

“It may sound a bit hypocritical coming from me, but someone cheats because something is wrong with the relationship, not because of a single incident. She didn't cheat on you because you were spending too much time playing video games, or ignoring her texts because you were trying to comfort me after my life was left in a mess after the baby. She did it because she wasn't happy in the relationship.

“She was getting something from him that she wasn't getting from you. She's still getting it. It sucks for you, but she's got confidence, and charisma that I've never seen before, and Mike is more outgoing and more confident than I've ever seen him. Their relationship is real and going to last a while.”

“I… I know…” he responded, reluctantly, with a frown.

She was relieved when he didn't ask her what was wrong in Finn's and her relationship. She knew full well that it was her eternal quest for popularity and eventually a Prom Queen crown. She just didn't feel like talking about it.

“I brought you here tonight, assuming that you'd been intimate with Tina and Brittany in the past, hoping to get some comfort, and possibly some comfort sex. Frankly, I've been very horny since being pregnant, but don't believe in casual sex. But, I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with, and won't manipulate you into giving up your virginity if you're not ready yet, like Puck did to me. He fed me complements chased with wine coolers and took advantage of a fight I'd had with Finn. Before I knew it, it was done, Puck was gone, and I was left crying myself to sleep. I won't do that to you.”

After several moments of silence, Quinn asked “What … What do you want?”

“I...I want to have sex with you,” he told her, shocked that he'd had the guts to say it. “But you're not just a rebound or a hookup to me, Quinn, you mean too much to me use you like that.”

“I certainly hope not,” she told him. “If all I was looking for was to get laid, Sam would be here. He's made his interest quite clear. But I don't want to have sex with someone who I don't have real feelings for and who doesn't have them for me. Even if you aren't in love with me, I know that we care deeply for each other.”

“You... you have feelings for me?” He asked.

“Of course,” she told him. “You've been my friend since we were five, and the one person in my life who didn't have expectations of me or try to change me. You just accepted me for who I am, warts and all. You have no idea how attractive that is to a woman.” She paused before adding, in a quieter voice. “If it weren't for my stupid desire for popularity last year, and you hadn't been with Tina after Finn and I broke up…”

“Quinn…?” He asked tentatively, “Are you saying that you want to be with me, like in a relationship?”

“Yes,” she answered quietly, “that's exactly what I want. I'm not looking for a hookup or one night stand. If we sleep together, I want to be together in a relationship.”

“Good,” he said. “Because that's exactly what I want, anything less seems cheap.”

She smiled and leaned in giving him a deep and passionate, kiss with tongue. They both moaned with pleasure.

After they broke the kiss, she smirked and pressed his hands against her chest.

She giggled and told him, “Just so you know, you've already gotten further with me than Finn ever did.”

He smiled back.

They kissed again and he began to fondle her breasts and she moved her hands to his impressive pecs and biceps. She'd always been impressed with his arms and chest, the obvious side effect of depending on a wheelchair to get around for the last eight years or so. She moaned as she felt his hands fondle her sensitive breasts, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. She pulled him towards her and they both slipped off the side bench in the hot tub, and onto the bottom of the tub. The water was now up above their chests and their tongues continued to dance, and hands continued to wander.

Artie was a great kisser, she thought. She wondered if she had Tina or Brittany to thank for that. Probably neither. Some people were just naturally good kissers. She leaned back against one of the jets and started to get aroused as the bubbles tickled her sensitive nether regions. She could feel her nipples getting hard and goosebumps form on her skin. The feeling of Artie's hands rubbing her rock hard nipples between his fingers was driving her wild! Why had she been resistant to that for so long? She felt the tingling sensation in her pussy. It had never been like that making out with Finn, or even the one time having sex with Puck. She was really enjoying this!

Artie couldn't believe what was going on! He'd never felt so aroused in his life. A gorgeous woman, whom he'd harbored a secret crush on for years, just like every other guy who knew her, was sitting here in a hot tub completely naked with him. They were passionately kissing, and she had invited him to explore her body with his hands, and he could feel her involuntary reacting to his touch.

Like every other teenage boy he was obsessed with breasts, and she had given him a license to fondle them to his heart's content! She had begun exploring his own body and his cock was getting harder than he'd ever felt it. His balls began to tighten up and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't care. He'd always been embarrassed by his rather lackluster frame, and body parts that didn't work properly. But Quinn didn't seem to care about that. Their tongues were dancing with each other, when she reluctantly broke the kiss and she instead began kissing the other parts of his face, and he immediately returned the favor.

“Artie,” she said, gasping, “are you ready to retire to the bedroom?”

Was she reading his mind?

“Definitely,” he gasped back.

They kissed on the lips one more time before she climbed out of the tub and grabbed three towels. He took a moment to enjoy watching the water drip off of her naked body as she did this, no longer embarrassed to be looking at her gorgeous curves. She smirked, realizing what he was doing.

The first towel she lay on the seat of his chair, before helping him out of the tub. As she helped lift him, her naked breast grazed his cheek, and his dick twitched. She smiled at that reaction

She'd briefly considered just bridal carrying him into the next room, but she knew how important his independence and mobility were to him. Once he was seated and completely comfortable, she grabbed the other two towels, handing on to him, and beginning to dry herself with the other one. She took the opportunity to glance at his rock hard cock, now fully exposed, marveling at how big it was, much bigger than she expected or remembered from Puck. But then that was a one time experience over a year ago, and her memory of the experience was foggy with the alcohol she'd consumed. For a moment she wondered how she was going to get that inside of her, but then he remembered that she'd expanded enough to get Beth's head out through that same space, and that women's pussys expanded when they were aroused. They would just have to engage in plenty of foreplay, she thought and smirked.

Artie noticed her smirk and grinned himself. She'd been checking out his cock, and he'd seen enough guys in the locker room to know that he was well above average. Plenty of foreplay would be needed to expand her pussy enough to accommodate it. Well maybe not as much as most girls, given the fact that she'd totally had a baby less than six months before.

When she had sufficiently dried herself off, she walked out of the room towards the guest room, shaking her bare butt as she went, expecting Artie to follow her, which he did.

When she reached the bedroom she tossed the towel aside and lay down on the bed, her legs spread eagle. When she saw Artie wheel through the door, she gave him a very seductive ‘come hither’ look and beckoned him with her finger. That was all he needed to get him to accelerate his pace, and he was parked next to the bed, armrest removed from his wheelchair and he was laying next to him before she knew it. She lay on her side and pulled him towards her still damp, and very much aroused, body.

Artie gasped as Quinn threw her leg over him straddling his lap. He couldn't believe this was happening! Quinn Fabray was not only on his lap, but she had started kissing his neck and sliding her hands up his chest. Artie wasn't going to take the opportunity she presented him with for granted and started running his hands up her thighs, to her waist and up her back. When he reached her shoulders, he pushed her back to look in her eyes which were full of raw sexual desire. That one look was all he needed before running his hands into her long golden hair, and pulling her down into a searing hot kiss.

Within moments, their hands were wandering at a frenzied pace over each others bodies. Quinn was gripping Artie's biceps as he kissed his way along her jawline, and down her neck biting on a sensitive spot which sent a low moan from Quinn's throat. Artie could get used to that sound and grabbed her soft ass grinding his rock solid cock into Quinn's abdomen.

Their eyes met again, and she knew how much he wanted her.

“My condoms are in my pants pocket in the other room,” he told her dejected.

“That's okay,” she told him. “I've got condoms in my purse, and I've been on the pill since I moved home. My mom insisted because she didn't want anymore unplanned grandkids.” She quickly sat up and reached over, grabbing her purse and pulled out strip of condoms. She tore one off the strip, handing it to him, and lay the remaining ones on the nightstand.

She lay down next to him again and gave him a quick kiss.

He grinned.

“Artie,” she whispered, “before we go any further I wanted to make absolutely sure that you're ready for this. I really want to have sex with you, but I was manipulated into my first time, and we’re going pretty fast, and I really don't want to do that to you.”

“Quinn,” Artie responded, “you don't need to worry about that. I am ready. I've actually thought about this moment for a long time. I just never expected that there was any chance of it actually happening outside of my wet dreams and mastrubatory fantasies.” She smiled, pleased that he mastrbated thinking about her. “I'm so horny, Quinn, I feel like I'm going to explode! I promise that I'm ready!”

“Okay,” she answered, kissing and straddling him again, “I just needed to be sure.”

She pulled her lower half away from him, balancing on her knees, and placed his hands on her breasts as they shared another searing kiss! He squeezed her rock hard nipples between his fingers. She almost came right there, her entire body aroused.

She could fucking get used to this!

Their lips parted and he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He quickly placed the condom on the tip of his engorged penis and rolled in down the shaft. Moments later his eyes met hers again and they shared yet another searing kiss. This was becoming a pattern for them. He was a much better kisser than Finn or Puck…. Finn was a sloppy wet kisser and Puck was overly aggressive… NO! She was with Artie now and she didn't want to compare him to her exes.

She sat up again, admiring his naked frame. His legs were rather thin from nine years of non use, but his upper body was buff from years of wheeling himself around in his wheelchair. He much preferred to wheel himself around rather than be pushed most of the time, and if paid off.

His rock hard cock bobbed against her abdomen as she leaned in for yet another searing kiss and his hands found her breasts again. She then returned her attention to his ample chest.

"Oh God, Artie …" Quinn moaned as she continued to suck, and bite on his chest. "I Need you …" Her hand positioned him outside the entrance to her womb.

His hands gripped her lower back and he plunged his rock hard cock into her sopping wet pissy. She didn't need any more prompting, and began rapidly pumping his rock hard cock inside of her. It turned out that her fears were unfounded, she was aroused more than enough to easily accommodate his tool.

After a few minutes, she threw her head back and grabbed on to the headboard to brace herself as her first orgasm tore through her. Artie had no plans of slowing down though. He desperately wanted Quinn to want to be with him agaIn and was determined to make this a night that she would never forget!

The hungry look on Artie's face was driving Quinn mad and she roughly pushed herself down, repeatedly slamming herself down fully on his length causing a string of obscenities to flow from Artie's lips that she never expected she on come from someone as sweet as him, as she continued to ride him.

The site of Quinn above his body, head tossed back and breasts bouncing was enough to send him over the edge, he held off as long as he could reaching between them to pinch her clit before cumming himself. That was all it took for Quinn to scream out his name as she clamped down around him pulling his orgasm from him with such force that Artie's eyes rolled back into his head.

When they both came back down from their arousal, Quinn was too tired and sore to go upstairs to her own room, nor did she particularly want to, so she pulled the blankets over them, before snuggling up to Artie and passing out.

# # # # #

The follow morning Quinn awoke in Artie's arms. She felt so warm and content. When she open her eyes she saw that he was already awake, smiling at her.

“Well good morning, sleepy head,” he greeted her, and gave her a soft kiss.

“Good morning yourself,” she answered, smiling broadly. “How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour,” he told her. “I was just enjoying watching you sleep.”

She got a sheepish expression on her face and quickly kissed him back.

“You're such a flatterer,” she told him.

The two of them continued to lay there in contentment, her right hand resting in his pecs, until he finally broke the silence.

“So,” he began, “where does this leave us?”

“I'm pretty sure we both know,” she responded sweetly, a side of herself that she displayed so infrequently. “What I said last night in the hot tub still stands.” She looked him in the eye. “All you have to do is ask…”

Artie's heart began to best a mile a minute. The night before she'd said that she wanted to be in a relationship with him. Now she was inviting him to make it official. All he had to do was ask her.

He took a deep breath and began, “Quinn Fabray, would you make me the happiest man in the world by officially becoming my girlfriend?”

She smiled back at him again, giving him a passionate kiss, “Yes, Artie Abrams, I would make me do happy to make this official and become your girlfriend.”

They both grinned and lay there in each other's presence. The had done it. They were officially together.

As teenagers there was only one thing left to do.

As if out of nowhere Quinn produced her phone and began tapping on things. Artie's phone, which he'd left on the nightstand the night before began to vibrate. He snatched it up and open and found a Facebook notification

Quinn Fabray indicated that she is In A Relationship with you. [ Accept ] [ Reject ]

He tapped Accept and got back.

You are now In A Relationship with Quinn Fabray.

Quinn watched all this over his shoulder and grinned. He turned his face and they shared a sweet kiss. Artie set his phone aside and she crawled back on top of him and they continued making out, this time with less intensity and passion, but more heart.

“I love you Artie,” Quinn whispered.

“I love you too Quinn,” Artie whispered back.

They were together and happy.

They lay there in each other's arms when they got tired

About twenty minutes later the incessant vibrating of their respective phones got to be too much.

Artie snatched his phone from the table and read

You are In A Relationship with Quinn Fabray  
> > Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and 8 other people liked this  
> > Sam Evans and one other person disliked this  
> > > > Sam Evans:  
> > > > What the hell is going on here?  
> > > > > > Quinn Fabray:  
> > > > > > Exactly what it seems like, Artie and I are together now.  
> > > > > > > > Santana Lopez:  
> > > > > > > > Really Q? I thought that you liked Sam?  
> > > > Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman:  
> > > > Way to go, little master!  
> > > > > > Artie Abrams:  
> > > > > > Thanks Man, glad you approve  
> > > > > > Finn Hudson:  
> > > > > > Just watch out for yourself man!

Over the next few minutes, other Glee Clubbers and jocks took the time to chime in with their two cents, but overall people took the news better than they expected.

When they got tired of the drama they set their phones on silent and snuggled up against each other again, Quinn resting her head on his chest, and the two of them eventually nodded off again, content to be together.

# # # # # #

Author's Endnotes: So what does everyone think? I haven't abandoned my other stories, but sometimes a story idea pops into your head and you're compelled to write it. If you want to see more of the Quartie pairing, let me know in the review section!

 

 

 


End file.
